


Sure

by smallworld



Category: Ereri - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eating Disorder, M/M, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, less of an age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallworld/pseuds/smallworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes, those beautiful eyes, I hope that I get to see the smile one more time. Because my heart ached for them, and they would no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>Of that, I was absolutely sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I can't decide weather I want to continue this or just keep it a one-shot. *frustrated groan* Please let me know what you think. Mwah!

Levi’s POV  
Why I can’t just mind my own business, I will never know, but I am paying for that fault dearly right now. I just happened to hear someone crying in the restroom on my way out of class, and I had to go inside to investigate. I changed direction and made my way to the Men’s Room. Ugh, how irritating. It sounded as if whoever was crying was doing that sob thing, where you just let it go and you are shaking and stuff. Either way, I had to make sure that everything was alright.“Hey, is everything ok in there?” I called out before I entered the restroom. Whoever was in there shut up real quick.  
“Ummm . . ye-yeah. Everything is f-fine.” A weak voice replied. The slight stutter let me know that everything was most certainly not alright. I had the most awful feeling that I knew whoever it was, but it couldn’t be. There was no way.  
I pushed open the door, and stopped dead in my tracks. A boy, probably a freshman, was slumped up against a door to one of the stalls. His eyes, a beautiful green color, were half-open and still had tears flowing out of them and over his paling face. His mouth was bloody and he had vomit dribbling down his chin. His crumpled clothes were in disarray and his long sleeved shirt was drenched in more blood and vomit. The sleeves were pushed up over his biceps and white, jagged lines marred his skin. He had a few bandages on his arms and cuts all over. But his wrists and hands, they were the most gruesome part of the whole scene. In his right hand, he held a blade, and it looked like he had bitten his hand all over. One bite was especially bad, it looked as if he had almost bitten a chunk of flesh off of the palm, close to his thumb. His wrist above that was slashed with deep cuts. His other hand had tiny scars on his index and middle finger, from many years of purging and still has vomit on it. His entire hand and wrist was covered with deep, jagged cuts that oozed blood and lay resting in his lap, staining his clothing. As I fought the urge to run out, I scoured his face more closely, my eyes widening in recognition.  
“Eren! What were you thinking?! Can you hear me?” I said as I rushed over to him. It was Eren, of all people. He told me that he was going to stay home for a year before going off to college. He went to the same high school as me, before I went off to college. He was a junior the year I left, and I rarely had the means and time to visit. What had been happening in the two years I was gone? I knew that things were rough for him at home sometimes, but he was always so determined to not let it get to him. Things had obviously been worse than they seemed, because those were years and years worth of scars across his body. I kneeled in front of him, for once not caring if I got dirty, and grabbed his face in both of my hands.  
“It’s ok . . . everything is going to be ok” He whispered with a faint smile, but it sounded more like he was reassuring himself than replying to me. A look of pain surfaced on his face for a moment, then disappeared as he started to lose consciousness.  
“No! You need to hang on, please! Just sit tight, and help is going to come fast. Just please, don’t give up!” I shouted at him, sobbing, as I fumbled for my phone with my right hand, the other was shaking his face. Dialing 911, I was so impatient that I barely let the operator speak before I sobbed into the phone, “Please, help! My friend tried to k-kill himself in the bathroom at my c-college, his name is Eren Yeager . . . and the college is Wall Rose University. P-please help him . . . oh god! Eren . . . don’t you dare leave me!” I screamed at him as his breathing started to slow , and his pulse slowed down even more.  
Someone, having heard the commotion, entered into the restroom. It was Professor Erwin, my combat-strategy instructor.  
“What the . . .!” He exclaimed, rushing over to help staunch the blood flowing across paling porcelain. “Have you called 911?” He asked, starting to reach for his phone. I nodded, having lost the ability to speak because of the hideous blackness that was engulfing me. How could I have left him when he so obviously needed me? How could I have been so ignorant of what was going on with him, the person who meant most to me in the world? I knew that he had Mikasa and Armin, but he had always kept even them at an arm's length away. I was the only person that he had ever truly opened up to, all the way. The issue was, I knew he was straight, how he was so crushed when his girlfriend, Annie, had broken up with him. So since I couldn’t be his boyfriend, I had always tried to be the best friend that I could be. I hadn’t realized exactly how distant I had been since moving away, until now. I felt horrid.  
Help finally arrived, rushing into the restroom. As people worked to get Eren out of the restroom and into the ambulance, I watched, not knowing what to do. I got into the back with him, when they said I could, leaving the professor behind.  
“Let me know if he is alright when you can. I hope that he will be.” He called, just before the back doors were slammed shut. I held his hand, bracing myself with my forearms so as not to slide in the moving vehicle. What was he thinking when he had done that? What was he feeling? Did he hope that me, or anybody else, would find him before it was too late? Was that why he had done it there, and not anywhere else? My head spun, and I gripped his hand like a lifeline. I needed him so badly. I had missed him so much, and I didn’t even get to tell him what I wanted nothing more than to say and hear back.  
“Eren, you stupid idiot, I love you so much. Sure, I’m and idiot and you deserve way better than me, than anybody, but I need you. I love you. I love you. I l-love you . . .” I trailed off, quietly chanting it like a prayer as I cried silent tears. His eyes, those beautiful eyes, I hope that I get to see the smile one more time. Because my heart ached for them, and they would no matter what.

Of that, I was absolutely sure.


End file.
